battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Gizor Dellso
'''Gizor Dellso '''or was a Geonosian worker and technician of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, for whom he had helped design and construct a signal override device for the Separatist Droid Army, easing the Trade Federation's fears that the droids might be used against them. Living his whole early life on Geonosis, Gizor Dellso never quite made it to as high a rank as his rival, Sun Fac. Dellso served as an engineer in the Stalgasin Hive and assisted in the activation procedures of the Separatist Droid Army in the secret factory on Geonosis. He was responsible for the army's last-minute preparations when the Battle of Geonosis broke out and ignited the Clone Wars. During the final days of the Clone Wars, Gizor Dellso finally departed from his homeworld to go to Mustafar, the final location of the Separatist Council. At that time, his employer, the Geonosian Archduke Poggle the Lesser, and the other Separatist leaders had already been attacked and killed by Darth Vader, the notorious agent of the newly-formed Galactic Empire. After their deaths, the Clone Wars had supposedly been brought to an end. However, Dellso was intent on keeping the war alive. The battle droid deactivation signal was transmitted across the galaxy by Darth Vader, and Dellso arrived on Mustafar only a few days after the massacre to find the Separatist Council dead (including Poggle). He also discovered the facility's abandoned droid factory and immediately dreamed up a plan that he hoped would continue the Clone Wars. Dellso's reasoning was never clear, but he soon became the self-declared leader of his own holdout. Attacks Stealing plans for an experimental CIS Strike Bomber and entitling himself the "final commander" of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the Geonosian holed up on Mustafar, along with his Geonosian bodyguards. He raised a "hibernating" battle droid army with amazing speed, and sent up many CIS ships, originally left to defend the Separatist Council on Mustafar, in order to create his own fleet. Although the Confederate Remnant on Mustafar initially seemed to be little threat to the Empire, Darth Vader finally decided to take action. He sent the 501st Legion to Mustafar to assassinate Dellso and crush his surprisingly well-strategized uprising. The 501st Stormtroopers were baffled to find Delso had a Providence-class Destroyer protecting the planet. Immediately, the Battle of Mustafar commenced, where the 501st eventually broke through Dellso's fleet, raided the bunker, and destroyed his schematics for a new, superior battle droid, and ultimately a new droid army. Dellso, seeing his plot foiled, hid himself away in his volcanic stronghold. When the Imperial troops raided the complex control room, the power-hungry Geonosian was nowhere to be found. Engineers who were inside the room and communicated with him inside his bunker were gunned down. Upon losing contact with his accomplices, Dellso knew of his revolt's imminent failure. Not wanting to be trapped in his stronghold while the Empire prepared an orbital strike on the planet, Dellso made a bold attempt to escape the battle area alive. Flanked by heavily-armed Geonosian bodyguards, Delso tried to break Imperial ranks, taking many lives with a Bulldog RLR. However, he was impossibly outnumbered, and soon his uncoordinated associates fell, thus leaving him exposed to crossfire. He made one final leap to escape with his life, but fate wouldn't let it happen, as Gizor was gunned down by the 501st Stormtroopers. After his demise, his entire droid facility was destroyed by orbital bombardment and Mustafar was reclaimed by the Empire. With Dellso slain, the last real resistance and influence of the CIS was finally destroyed. Trivia * Gizor Dellso doesn't actually have wings in his in-game model, resulting in him resembling a Geonosian from Star Wars Battlefront 1. This was likely intentional so that the player would be able to distinguish him from his fellow Geonosian bodyguards. * Gizor Dellso's weapon looks exactly like the Sonic Blaster, but acts like a Bulldog RLR. * When Dellso is flying, sometimes his wings will clip out of where they are supposed to be and will appear lower on his body or even behind him. Fortunately, this isn't very noticeable due to the dark colored environment and how short his flight duration is unless you are playing as him. However, this may just be the map messing with effects as the same phenomenon happens to the other Geonosians as well. * His walk animation is faster than a regular Geonosian's. Maps *Mustafar - Tying up Loose Ends Links *Back to Factions Category:Heroes/Villains Category:NPC Classes Category:Galactic Civil War era